


Well, At Least It's Festive

by wolf3223



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas with the Super Friends, F/F, Fighting, Fluff, Gay Jokes, Happy Ending, Sex jokes because I can never resist, Sisterly Love, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8960953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf3223/pseuds/wolf3223
Summary: Lena, Kara, Maggie, Alex, Winn, Mon-El, and James go to Kara's to celebrate Christmas. Lena and Kara have been dating for almost a month. They all plan on staying over on Christmas Eve and spending Christmas together but in their lives, nothing ever really goes to plan.





	1. Chapter 1

The seven of them finally have a day off, a day when they can all gather and get together. The Super Friends (as Winn has started to call them) hadn’t been able to gather since Thanksgiving. And even then the entire group wasn’t there. Now, they’re all gathering at Kara’s for Christmas. It’s Christmas Eve and they all took tomorrow off so they can all celebrate together. Sure, it will be cramped at night since they’re all sleeping there, but they all agreed that it’s worth it. 

Lena is the first to arrive at her girlfriend’s place to help Kara figure everything out. She would have stayed with Kara all day if she could, but she had to go to L-Corp that morning to finish up some paperwork and emails, much to Kara’s dismay. 

“It’s Christmas Eve, Lena!” Kara had protested when Lena got out of her bed early that morning. 

“I’ll be done before noon and hurry back to you,” Lena had promised. “I don’t have too much to do, honey.” She had desperately wanted to say those three little words that she felt with all of her heart and soul, but knew it was too early. They hadn’t even been dating for a month and she didn’t want to scare Kara or rush anything in their relationship. 

Aside from her, L-Corp was empty. She liked to think of herself as a fair boss and gave everyone else, including her assistant a minimum of three days off, as well as New Year’s Eve and New Year’s Day. 

Luckily, she was able to keep her promise to her girlfriend and was done just a few minutes before noon. Lena took the elevator back down to ground floor, where she walked over to her car. She had given her driver those days off too, and she definitely didn’t mind driving her silver Camaro with black stripes that she had gotten recently. It’s a rear wheel drive, which would only be a problem if she ever planned to drive anywhere where it snows. 

She drove back to Kara’s after making a quick pit stop back at her penthouse to grab more clothes. Lena kept some of her clothes at Kara’s, and some of Kara’s had inevitably ended up staying at her place, but she didn’t have any of her Christmas sweaters she had bought for this occasion over there. She had bought a few ugly (hilarious) sweaters, even getting one for everyone for Christmas. Lena knew Kara would love them, and she was (surprisingly) comfortable enough to give Kara’s friends and family them, even the less appropriate ones. 

Lena cursed the traffic and wished she had taken Kara up on her offer to fly her to and from work. Being carried by Supergirl to L-Corp would raise a lot of questions that Lena’s not sure they're ready to answer. They haven’t told the world they are dating, and Lena has done her best to keep Kara out of the limelight that being her girlfriend will put her under. Besides, the people who matter already know about them. 

She parks her car as close to Kara’s as she can (finding open parking spaces in National City is even more difficult close to Christmas, she's found) and puts on her shades, pulling up the cuffs on her jacket. That combined with the beanie on her head and the bags of gifts and clothes should throw any stalkers/reporters off her scent. 

Lena practically runs as she races towards the elevator and waits impatiently for it to climb up to Kara’s floor. It feels like it takes hours instead of minutes, and she walks (slightly) more calmly towards Kara’s door, which is almost always unlocked. She’s still trying to convince Kara to lock it when she’s not expecting company, but Kara always replies with the same “babe, I’m Supergirl” speech. 

Lena knocks on the door and it opens barely a second later and she's greeted by the sight of a beaming Kara. 

“You’re back!” 

She holds the door open, practically vibrating with excitement and happiness. Lena knows that if she weren’t carrying so many things, Kara would be hugging her. Lena quickly sets down her bags on the floor so she can. Kara wraps her in her arms, humming happily when Lena quickly responds by hugging her back. It took her a little while to get used to random affectionate touches and hugs from Kara (she was never shown affection like this as a child, even her father would awkwardly pat her back when he was proud of her), but now she loves them almost as much as she loves Kara. 

“Sorry it took me so long,” she murmurs after taking a moment to melt in her girlfriend's embrace. “Traffic was worse than I expected.”

“It’s okay, Lena. Now come on, we have to start setting up.” Kara pulls away slightly to give Lena a kiss. “The others will start arriving in an hour.” 

Lena leans in to kiss Kara again, letting Kara take control to allow her to decide whether or not she wants to deepen it or stop so they can get to work. To Lena’s delight, she decides on the first option. They get lost in the kiss and continue until Kara pulls away slowly. She looks over at the clock and her eyes widen. 

“What is it?” Lena asks. 

“Oh Rao, Lena we’ve been kissing for like five minutes! We have so much to do!” Lena can feel the worry and panic start to radiate off of her girlfriend. “We have to- Everyone’s coming over and I want it to be perfect and-”

Lena cuts her off by giving her a quick kiss, smiling at her adorable girlfriend and her now shocked expression. 

“Calm down, Kara.” She says in what she hopes is a soothing tone. “We have time, you have superspeed, and if we don’t finish in time our friends will be happy to help.” Kara’s face breaks out into a wide grin that makes Lena automatically smile back. How did she get so lucky that this puppy of a Kryptonian agreed to date her? “What?”

“You said ‘our friends.’” Kara points out.

Lena’s mouth drops open slightly at the realization. She had been starting to think of Kara’s friends as her own. She ignores the blush she knows are coloring her cheeks and responds shyly. “I suppose I did.”

“And people say I’m the adorable one in this relationship.” Kara teases before kissing Lena’s nose without having to stand on her tiptoes or float (darn her tall-ness, Lena was even wearing one and a half inch heels) and then giggling when Lena blushes harder. Kara skips over to the kitchen, “Go put the presents under the tree and then you can help me set up the table.”

“No peeking!” Lena calls as she picks up her bag of carefully-wrapped gifts, laughing when she hears Kara’s exaggerated cry of protest. 

For the next hour, they work together setting up the dining table for the feast Kara has planned for that night. Lena ends up correcting where all of the dishes and cutlery goes. She was raised by the Luthors, after all and Lillian (she hasn’t called her Mother since Lena found out she was the head of CADMUS) has always been a stickler for having everything in the right place. Luckily, Kara thinks it’s cute instead of obsessive, like her previous partner had. 

Winn and James arrive next, taking turns giving Kara brief hugs (Lena's pretty sure they keep it quick both out of fear and respect for her) and then surprising Lena with quick hugs as well. While she's used to Kara, she's not as used to other people displaying affection for her. She awkwardly pats their back and smiles at how happy Kara looks to see her like this. 

“Presents go under the tree,” Kara chirps. 

James and Winn move past her to the tall Christmas tree. Lena had thought its height, while impressive, seems excessive. The top almost scrapes the high ceiling, and Kara had to fly around in order to decorate it all. But seeing Kara’s smile when she looks at the tree swiftly changed her mind. Lena would endure a thousand Rockefeller-sized Christmas trees if it meant her beautiful girlfriend would smile. 

“Alex hasn’t arrived yet? Wasn’t she supposed to get here before us?” Winn asks when Kara joins them in sitting on the couches in front of the Christmas tree, handing the boys glasses of water. 

“Alex and Maggie are nearly here, they got busy with work.” Kara replies. 

“So that’s what they're calling it nowadays,” Winn remarks, grinning when he makes James laugh. 

“What? No, they're not…” Kara trails off and cocks her head, which Lena has learned means she's focusing on using her super hearing. “Oh. OH.” Kara’s nose scrunches up adorably and she covers her ears. “Ew ew ew, I did not need to hear that.”

Winn and James start laughing while Lena chuckles and lifts up her arm, letting Kara snuggle against her side. At first, she was hesitant about displays of affection like this in front of their friends, since she knew both Winn and James used to like Kara and didn’t want to upset them. She talked to Kara about it after she first met them, and the discussion they had about it reassured Lena. It’s refreshing, having someone to talk to that she implicitly trusts and can talk to about anything. 

“Do you want me to call them?” Lena offers.

“No they’ll come soon,” Kara says. 

Winn chokes on the sip of water he was taking and James pats his back, losing the battle to keep a straight face. Winn coughs and then starts laughing again while Lena hides her smile in Kara’s hair. 

Kara huffs, “You guys know that’s not what I meant.”

It takes a full minute for Winn to calm down enough to speak. “So. Um. Where’s Mon-El?”

“He’ll be here soon; I think he had work today.” Lena says, remembering Kara mentioning it in one of her cute rambles last night. 

“What’s he doing now?” James asks.

“He’s still working at the bar,” Kara replies. “He’s been bringing in more customers and is actually getting good at mixing drinks, so the manager asked him to stay.”

“Good for him, that’s much better than beating people up for a bookie.” Winn says.

“It is,” Kara agrees. She cocks her head again, “Oh I think he’s here.”

A few minutes later, Mon-El walks through the door carrying two big paper bags. 

“Merry Holidays!” He says cheerfully. 

“Mon-El, that’s not the right phrase.” Kara says carefully as he begins placing wrapped gifts under the Christmas tree. 

He cocks his head, “Then what is the right one?”

“Merry Christmas or happy holidays,” James says. 

The boys continue talking while Kara just hums contently from where she's cuddling with Lena. Half an hour later, Alex and Maggie arrive. 

“Alex!” Kara cries out. 

She springs off of the couch and uses her superspeed to go over and hugs her sister. Lena’s impressed by how Alex doesn’t even flinch, just hugs back like she's used to that by now. Maggie stands next to her girlfriend, also seeming unfazed by Kara’s sudden appearance. She's smiling like she always does when she's around Alex (they're already sickeningly sweet together, and they haven’t been together for too much longer than Lena and Kara). Kara lets go and then hugs Maggie, letting Alex move past and start putting her and Maggie’s gifts under the tree. She claims the loveseat they had left for her and her girlfriend, who joins her a moment later, practically sitting on her lap. 

“Alright!” Kara says, capturing everyone’s attention. “Since we’re all here, let’s start cooking!”

Everyone stands and moves to the kitchen, doing whatever Kara or Alex tells them to. After Mon-El fails five times to turn on the oven (the first three tries he tried turning on the wrong appliances, one of which being a toaster), the sisters shoo him out of the kitchen. 

“Entertain yourself by looking at the pretty Christmas lights.” Alex tells him, pointing at the Christmas tree. 

“Can I watch the light box with the little humans in it?” Mon-El asks. 

“What?” Alex looks completely perplexed. 

“TV,” Kara supplies. “Remember when I first got here?” Alex’s confusion vanishes and she smirks at her sister, who groans. “Alex no.”

“Alex yes,” Alex retorts. “When Kara first got to Earth, she thought there were tiny humans in the television. So naturally, she tried to get them out and save them by reaching through the screen.”

The others burst out laughing while Mon-El looks confused and Kara is blushing. 

“There aren’t people in the box?” He asks.

Kara explains the basics and then lets him turn on the TV, chuckling at how he gasps happily when he sees that his favorite soap opera is on. 

“I have more stories where that came from.” Alex says. “At Kara’s first Christmas-”

“Alex, don’t you dare!” 

“Why not? It’s a good story!” Alex grins.

“If… If you do I’ll tell them what happened at prom!” Kara threatens.

Alex’s mouth drops open, “You wouldn’t.”

Kara crosses her arms. “Try me.”

Maggie’s smile widens, her dimples showing more than ever. “Now I’m interested. What happened at prom?”

“Alex?” Kara prompts, looking smug. 

Alex groans and drops her face into her hands, mumbling into them.

“What? We can't hear you.” Winn shrinks back at Alex’s glare.

“My date tried to kiss me and I broke his arm.” Alex rushes out.

“You… What?” Winn asks, while Maggie looks at her girlfriend with pride.

“I didn’t like him as more than a friend and he ignored my ‘no,’ so I twisted his arm behind his back so hard it broke.”

James and Lena look impressed while Winn stares at Alex in admiration. 

Maggie walks over to Alex and gives her a quick kiss. “That’s badass, babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to finish this before Christmas, but we still have quite a bit to go! Thank you guys for reading and stay awesome!


	2. Chapter 2

With the help of Kara’s heat vision, they manage to cook everything for dinner and all of Christmas. Kara insisted on making everything then, so they could all relax on Christmas day. At first, Winn didn’t want to do all of that in one day, but gave in when Kara used her puppy dog eyes and her pout on him.

“Why am I so weak for cute aliens?” Winn had whined as he continued peeling and mashing up more potatoes. 

Once the food is finished and everything they don’t need for dinner is stuffed into Kara’s fridge, they sit down to eat at the dining table. Kara beams happily from the head of the table at her gathered friends and family. She's surrounded by some of her favorite people in the world and next to her amazing girlfriend and sister. 

“To not having work tomorrow,” James says as he raises his glass. 

“To not having work tomorrow,” the others repeat before taking a sip of their drinks. Well, except for Mon-El who is still trying to figure out the earthly customs like this. 

“I thought saying that is known as a hijinks,” Mon-El says. 

The others look at him in confusion. Alex is the one that understands what he means first. 

“God, it’s like when Kara first got here all over but worse.” She grumbles. “He means a jinx. There's no hi in there, Mon-El.”

Mon-El opens his mouth again, but Winn noisily shushes him. “Shh. No. Don’t say it’s a jinx, then it will be a jinx! I don’t want to work tomorrow so shh.”

“You’re paranoid,” Alex remarks. “What do you want to talk about instead?”

“What you got me for Christmas,” Winn says eagerly. 

“You’ll have to wait until tomorrow like the rest of us.” Kara gets out in between shoveling food in her mouth. 

“But-”

“No.” Alex’s tone leaves no room for discussion. “I’ll have Maggie arrest you for obstruction of Christmas.”

“That’s not even a thing!” Winn whines. 

“I can hold him for twenty four hours before I have to let him go,” Maggie supplies, grinning when Winn lets out a squeak. “I could do it on suspicion of him hacking our database.”

Winn’s eyes go wide, “They wouldn’t give me access! And you have no proof!”

“Winn.” Lena leans back slightly in her chair, amused. “You just admitted it.”

Winn looks horrified, “W-well, she probably doesn’t have her handcuffs on her so ha!”

“You mean these?” Maggie pulls out her handcuffs from a hidden inner pocket on her favorite leather jacket. 

“Do I want to know why you brought handcuffs?” Winn asks, avoiding looking at her and the Danvers sisters. 

“It’s not like that; you just never know when they could come in handy.” Maggie says calmly, grinning when she sees how red her girlfriend is turning. “Babe, I said that’s not what I meant. Your mind went straight to the gutter.”

“My mind doesn’t do anything straight,” Alex retorts, still blushing but looking proud at the joke she just made. 

“Gay joke, nice.” Maggie beams at her girlfriend. 

They eat until they're all full, then Kara and Lena make the others sit on the couches while Alex and Maggie decide what Christmas movie they’ll be watching. Kara and Lena work together to clear the table, putting everything that’s dirty in Kara’s dishwasher and letting it run. Maggie and Alex are debating over whether they should all watch Carol (Maggie’s pick) or Home Alone (Alex’s choice). 

“James, you choose.” Alex says when it becomes clear they're not going to agree on one.

“Elf.”

Winn whoops happily as Maggie and Alex groan. “Dude! That’s my favorite movie!”

“I know it is.” James says, smiling. “I also know that Mon-El hasn’t seen any Christmas movies, so after that we're watching Home Alone since it’s a classic. If we're still awake after that, we can watch Carol. Otherwise, we can watch that tomorrow.”

Maggie and Alex nod, satisfied with the order of movies as Lena and Kara rejoin them, sitting on the couch. 

“We're watching Elf first.” Kara tells her girlfriend, having heard the entire discussion from the kitchen with the help of her super hearing. She smiles wider when her girlfriend curls up against her side, wrapping an arm around Lena. 

“Good choice,” Lena says. 

Alex puts the movie in and then she and Maggie go sit on the couch as well, on the opposite side of Kara and Lena. Three minutes into the movie, they all realize that Mon-El isn’t going to stop his commentary. Luckily, for now it’s funnier than it is annoying. 

“Why name him Buddy? Is that not a beast name?” Mon-El questions.

“A beast name?” Lena murmurs, shaking her head in confusion. 

She may be good at figuring out the answers to complicated equations and an expert at charming rich men into donating to her charities, but figuring out what he means? That’s one thing she can't do. 

Kara pauses the movie, having been given the honor of controlling the remotes at the beginning.

“What kind of beast are you talking about?” James questions.

“The domesticated one that slobbers,” Mon-El says.

Maggie starts laughing. “You mean a dog?” 

“Yes! Those! I heard there is an entire movie series based on a dog called ‘Bud.’ So why would they name him Buddy?”

Lena’s tapping away on her phone. “According to the internet, it said ‘Little Buddy’ on his diaper and the elves named him after that.”

Mon-El nods, his curiosity satisfied (for now, at least) and Kara unpauses the movie. He doesn’t stop questioning for the entirety of the movie, and for all of Home Alone as well, which he ends up loving. The best of his comments was “is it normal for humans to forget their child until they get onto the giant metal bird?” and “the robbers must be aliens, humans could not survive that”. 

They're all too exhausted to watch another movie, so they decide to start making their beds. Maggie and Alex will be staying in Kara’s only guest room and the boys will decide who gets which couch. 

“Sorry we didn’t get to watch Carol, I know you wanted to.” Alex says as she and Maggie make their way to their room. 

“It’s okay.” Maggie notices that her girlfriend doesn’t seem convinced. “It is, I promise. I would prefer everyone to be awake and able to pay attention to it.”

Alex chuckles and reaches out to hold Maggie's hand. “That’s true. I'm glad you made me watch it before.”

“I wanted to make sure you would be comfortable watching with your friends and Kara.”

“You're getting soft on me, Sawyer.” Alex teases, throwing Maggie's own line back at her from weeks ago. She smiles at her girlfriend, feeling her heart skip a beat as Maggie beams at her. Alex speaks seriously, wanting her to know that she appreciates it. “Thank you.”

“No problem, Danvers.” Maggie leans in and kisses her, making Kara gag dramatically as she and Lena walk past them. 

“Just remember I have super hearing,” Kara warns.

Alex pulls back from her girlfriend to roll her eyes at her sister while Maggie gives Kara a two finger salute. 

“Now who's the nerd?” Alex teases as she holds open the bedroom door for Maggie. 

“Excuse you, babe. It’s a classic: the lesbian salute.” Maggie repeats the motion, succeeding in making her girlfriend laugh. “And Alex? Who here gave up a medical career so she could research aliens at a hidden government agency and became a top agent before the age of thirty?”

Alex grumbles all the way to the bathroom, where she changes into her pajamas. She comes back out and stops dead in her tracks at the sight of Maggie, her back to Alex, pulling on one of her grey sleep shirts. Her eyes trace over her girlfriend’s muscles, only managing to shake herself out of it when Maggie turns to see her standing there. 

“Um. You can use the bathroom next, I'm done.” Alex tries to ignore how flustered she is; certain that Kara can hear how fast her heart’s beating. She squints at Maggie, who's smirking at her. “Are you going to put on pants?”

“Nope,” Maggie winks at Alex and walks past her, brushing their shoulders together. 

“You're going to kill me someday.” Alex sighs, glad that her girlfriend at least decided to keep her underwear on. 

Alex yawns and moves to the middle of the bed, knowing that Maggie will want to cuddle (which is something she's definitely not opposed to). She joins Alex a moment later, crawling into bed and scooting over to the middle as well. Alex turns on her side and rests her head on Maggie's shoulder and draping her arm over her girlfriend’s stomach. Maggie kisses her forehead and tangles their legs together. 

Alex falls asleep so much quicker when she has Maggie to sleep next to. 

***

The next morning they're rudely awoken by a Kryptonian sized puppy. Kara leaps on their bed and jumps up and down. “Wake up, wake up! It’s Christmas!”

“Ugh, Kara no.” Alex groans, burying her face in Maggie's hair. Kara stops jumping at the first sign of life and gets back on the floor. 

“Alex yes! I even waited until seven to wake you up!” 

“Kara-”

“Arguing with her will do nothing; she can be as stubborn as you.” Maggie says, her voice still rough from sleep.

“Listen to your girlfriend! Don’t make me pout, Alex.”

“My eyes are closed,” she points out.

“You know it’ll still work.” 

Alex lets out an exaggerated sigh. “Fine.”

She regretfully opens her eyes, glad that the first thing she sees is her girlfriend looking at her with a sleepy smile. 

“Good morning.” Maggie says. 

“There's nothing good about morning when it’s my day off and I'm woken up at seven am.” Alex complains. 

“Alex, it’s Christmas.” Kara stresses the word like it holds the secrets of the universe. 

“I’m up. You owe Maggie and I coffee in the biggest mugs you have.”

Kara squeaks happily and uses her superspeed to get out of the room.

“Is she always like this on Christmas?” Maggie asks, amused. 

“It was worse for her first Christmas. After spending hours going over the concept of Christmas until she got it, she fell in love with the holiday.”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed that off-worlders have really taken to human holidays.” Maggie says. “So what happened?”

“On Christmas morning she woke my parents and I up just like that. Back then she was still new and wasn’t good at controlling her powers and ended up breaking my bed and almost broke my parents’ one too. She woke us up at midnight.”

Maggie laughs, “Well then I guess seven really is an improvement.”

“Are you going to spend all day in bed?” Kara asks from the doorway. “Come on! Breakfast is almost ready!” With that, she rushes off again. 

“We should get up, Kara's very serious when it comes to breakfast.” 

Alex stays where she is for another second before sitting up and running a hand through her hair. Maggie gets out of the bed and goes to the closet to get some of the clothes Alex brought for her. She sets the clothes she picked out for her and Alex down on the bed and closes the bedroom door. She practically drags a grumbling Alex out of bed.

“Get dressed, Danvers.” Maggie says, fighting the urge to laugh when she sees her sleepy girlfriend starting to head to the bathroom to change. “Babe you know you can change in front of me, right?”

Alex stops and turns around, looking sheepish. “Yeah, it’s just weird. Until you, I was never been comfortable changing in front of someone I'm dating.”

Maggie nods in understanding, silently letting Alex decide whether or not she's comfortable changing in front of her. Not wanting to freak Alex out by staring at her while she decides, Maggie turns toward the bed and starts putting on her own clothes. She's in the middle of straightening her leather jacket when she hears the familiar sound of one of Alex's shirts falling to the ground. Maggie smiles at the ground, happy at how much more comfortable her girlfriend is in her own skin. 

They walk out of the bedroom hand in hand, greeted by the heavenly smell of pancakes. 

“Who's cooking?” Alex asks as they head down the hallway toward the living room. “It smells delicious and not burnt, so it can't be Kara.”

“Hey,” Kara protests as she hands Alex and Maggie their coffee. “I can cook turkey!”

“Only with your heat vision,” Alex retorts. “Kara, there's a reason you live off of pizza and potstickers.” Before Kara can object again, she continues. “But seriously, who's in the kitchen?”

“Lena and James,” Kara says. “Lena's making pancakes and James is cutting up fruit.”

“I didn’t know she could cook,” Alex remarks. 

“She's a great cook,” Kara gushes. “Remember how I told you we had the greatest potstickers ever at our first date? She made them.”

Alex’s eyebrow raises, “That’s seriously high praise coming from you. They're even better than the ones from the Mom and Pop store in Washington?”

“Yes, but don’t tell them I said that.” 

Lena walks out of the kitchen, a smear of flour on her otherwise impeccable dark red dress. “We're done. Boys, set the table.”

Mon-El and Winn nod, scurrying off to the kitchen and coming back out with napkins and glasses of water. 

“Water? On Christmas?” Maggie asks. 

“We have a holiday rule from Eliza that we've always followed. No drinking before noon.” Kara explains.

“It’s only there because one time I didn’t want to have to deal with our xenophobic cousin the first year of university and so I got pleasantly drunk.” Alex says.

“Alex, you still punched him.” Kara points out. 

“He deserved it. If his anti-alien rant wasn’t bad enough, he bad mouthed Kara about not truly being part of the family because we aren’t related by blood. So I knocked him out.”

“I would have too,” Maggie murmurs, squeezing Alex's hand. 

Lena walks over. “Are you ready to eat?”

“Yeah,” Kara responds brightly, taking Lena's outstretched hand and getting up, not letting go. 

They walk to the kitchen to pick out their pancakes. Lena smiles when she hears an excited gasp.

“No way!” Winn says, his voice higher than normal. “Oh, this is so awesome.”

“What?” Maggie asks curiously, pulling Alex along a little faster. 

“They-they're…” Winn trails off, unable to find the right words, so he just points at the pancakes laid out on the counter. 

The pancakes are darker in some areas and shaped differently to form Christmas themed pancakes. 

Kara gapes at them, then at her girlfriend. “You made these?”

“Yes.” 

Alex picks up one shaped like a sleigh and inspects it. “This is incredible. How did you even learn to do this?”

“Thank you. The Luthor’s chef taught me to cook.”

“Are we going to eat or not?” Mon-El complains. 

Alex rolls her eyes at him and picks two of the pancakes for herself before heading to the dining table with Maggie. They sit down and wait for the others to get there. Kara and Lena walk in next. 

“Should I have made more pancakes?” Lena asks in a teasing tone, nodding to Kara's stack of pancakes on her plate.

Kara blushes and fidgets with her glasses nervously. Alex laughs at her flustered sister as they're joined by the boys. 

“I’m surprised we're eating before presents. I thought Kara would want to open presents first.” Maggie remarks. 

“Kara's stomach growls too loudly for us to focus if we do that.” Alex explains. 

“That was one time,” Kara whines before digging into her mountain of pancakes. “Oh my god Lena, these are delicious.” She says after swallowing a mouthful of food. 

Alex watches her sister with amusement as she cuts her pancake up. When she takes her first bite, her eyes widen. “Kara, marry her.”

Kara almost coughs on the pancakes she's practically inhaling. “W-what?”

“Marry Lena so she will continue making us delicious food.” Alex says. 

“Um. It’s a bit soon for that.” Kara says, fidgeting with her glasses again. 

“Well, at least I know your sister approves of our relationship now.” Lena deadpans, smiling victoriously when Alex laughs and Kara relaxes. 

Alex had been wary of Lena in the beginning, for reasons that Lena could understand and ones she fought against daily to prove her worth. She had warmed up to Lena after giving her the “they’ll never find your body” talk as well as the “I will have my Martian boss throw you into space if you hurt my sister” talk. Lena thinks that Alex was impressed that she didn’t run away screaming, using her best stone expression throughout the duration of the talks. 

They clean up after finishing and head to the couches. Kara’s beginning to pass out presents to everyone when Alex's phone rings. They all turn to look at her.   
Alex frowns and pulls it out of her back pocket. She knows that she told J’onn that he wasn’t to bother them unless it was an absolute emergency. 

She answers it. “Danvers.”

It’s not on speaker, so the humans in the room can't hear what the other person is saying. Alex frowns and exchanges a look with Kara. 

“Are you sure we need to come in, J’onn? Can't you handle it?” Whatever response she gets makes her sigh. “Fine, fine. So what kind of alien are we dealing with?” Alex’s eyebrows rise. “You're kidding.” She says, her expression impassive other than that. “You're not kidding. Well, at least it’s festive. Alright. Yeah, we’ll all head down soon.”

“Is he serious?” Kara asks, shocked.

“Apparently,” Alex huffs.

“So what is it?” Maggie asks.

“There's a big alien attacking downtown. Um, apparently it’s a shapeshifter, and it’s turned into a giant Christmas tree that’s shooting pine needles and ornaments at people.” Alex says. 

“A giant… Christmas tree?” Maggie repeats, looking incredulous. “How big are we talking?”

“You’ll see soon enough, assuming you're going.” Alex says, getting up from the couch. 

“Are you kidding? I get to fight a giant Christmas tree. There's no way I'm missing this,” Maggie says excitedly. “I’ll have to go to my apartment to get my gear.”

“I bought it here,” Alex admits. “Just in case. It’s in the closet with my tactical gear.”

“Thanks, babe. Let’s get ready to take down a Christmas tree.” Maggie says, snorting at the ridiculousness of the sentence. 

“Okay, I'll meet you there in a second.” Alex says. Maggie gives her a kiss on the cheek before heading to the spare bedroom. “Winn, there's a mobile command unit set up near where the alien is. Kara can take you there. Remember to actually put on your bulletproof vest; this one might be tricky with its needles. Kara, don’t do anything stupid and try to listen to our orders.” Kara nods sheepishly. “Guardian,” she drawls, looking at James. “I’m assuming you want to come.” James nods. “Alright, I don’t know how much help you can be against a giant Christmas tree, but stay out of trouble okay? The cops still don’t fully trust you.”

“Yes ma’am.” Winn says when she's finished ordering everyone around. 

Alex gives him an unimpressed look and he squeaks. She walks back to Maggie, letting the others figure out the finer details. Maggie has Alex's gear spread out neatly on the bed and is in the middle of putting on her bulletproof vest. 

“Hey, Danvers. You ready to fight?” Maggie asks. 

“I’m already dreading it,” Alex sighs, but gives her girlfriend a smile. She strips and puts on her familiar black DEO clothes before putting on her tactical gear. “Kara's going to absolutely hate having to fight it.”

Alex grins when she hears Kara’s shout of “don’t worry I've got it, Alex!”

“Sure you do, Kara! For you, it will be like fighting Christmas!” She calls back despite knowing she didn’t have to raise her voice. 

“Just tell her it’s to save Christmas,” Maggie suggests. 

“That works!” Kara yells back, having heard Maggie. 

Alex just stares at her girlfriend with an inscrutable look that makes Maggie start to seem worried. “God, you're brilliant.” She says finally, making Maggie blush. “I love you.”

Maggie looks surprised for a moment before she softens and beams at Alex, her dimples more prevalent than ever. “I love you too,” she murmurs. She kisses Alex, a quick peck with a promise of more later. “Now let’s go save Christmas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is even longer than yesterday's. Guys, I have some plans for after the whole fight thing too so this is going to be the longest short story I've ever written! And hey, Sanvers said "I love you"! I'll post another chapter tomorrow and let you know then if there'll be another one or if it's done... Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	3. Chapter 3

Maggie and Alex take Alex's motorcycle, following Kara (as Supergirl), who slows down enough for them to tail her. Winn has already been dropped off at the mobile command center by Supergirl and James is making his way there as Guardian on his motorcycle. After a few turns on the nearly empty streets, Maggie and Alex can see it in the distance. It really does look like a supersized Christmas tree, with big ornaments and lights. 

“You know, when you said it was huge I didn’t think you meant skyscraper big.” Maggie remarks. The only reason Alex can hear her is because of their earpieces; otherwise the wind blowing past them drowns out most other sound. 

“I didn’t think it would be that big either,” Alex admits. “It doesn’t look like it’s moving. Maybe the local rich people just put up a giant Christmas tree.”

As if on cue, it looks like the giant tree shudders and then pine needles tear up the road in front of them. Alex turns so they can avoid the destroyed part of the road, making Maggie squeeze her waist tighter. The motorcycle screeches to a stop, the smell of burning rubber in the air. Alex hopes she didn’t kill her tires. They're expensive to replace, even on a DEO salary. 

Supergirl flies down, worry on her face. “Are you alright?”

Alex and Maggie pull off their motorcycle helmets, exchanging a look to reassure each other. 

“Yeah, we're okay.” Alex says. “Go ahead; we’ll go on foot meet you over there.”

Supergirl nods hesitantly before taking off again. Maggie and Alex leave their helmets on the motorcycle after Alex wheels it to the side of the road. She murmurs out a goodbye and uses her phone to activate the tracker she made Winn install on her bike in case some idiot ever decided to steal it. 

They start walking towards the giant Christmas tree, carefully stepping over the chewed up parts of the road before starting to jog. 

“Why did it have to do that so far from where it is?” Alex groans five minutes later when they're still two blocks from where the alien’s attacking. 

“To slow us down.” Maggie says, barely short of breath. “Just think of this as a workout or a way to stay fit.”

“I’m already fit,” Alex grumbles. 

Maggie gives her girlfriend a smile, amused by her complaining. “Trust me, I know.”

That makes Alex smirk, remembering how Maggie had drooled when she saw her abs for the first time (though she hadn’t fared much better when she saw Maggie's for the first time).

“Um, Alex?” Supergirl’s voice comes through the earpiece and Alex snaps to attention, pushing down the embarrassment that her sister must have heard what they were saying. “Punching it doesn’t work. It’s like a hydra in those nerdy myths you like. I punch off a branch and it grows three more.”

“Then try your frost breath. Maybe it’ll make it brittle and snap easier.” Maggie suggests.

“Alright,” Supergirl says. 

Maggie looks at Alex, managing to still jog beside her. “You like myths?”

“There's always a possibility that they're true, or that the creatures are.” Alex explains. “Plus, they're interesting.”

“Nerd,” Maggie says fondly. 

They're close now to where the alien is. It looks like it has extended roots as thick as Alex is tall into the ground, breaking up the road around it to stay where it is. 

“Shit,” Alex swears when she sees the tree shift. “Take cover!”

Maggie and Alex dive behind an overturned car just as a rain of needles hit where they were just moments ago. The road breaks apart from the force of the hits, sending chunks of asphalt flying. Alex tackles Maggie down just in time so she isn’t hit in the face by a particularly vicious piece. 

“Supergirl, how’s the freeze breath doing?” Alex asks, looking out over the top of the car. Immediately, she ducks down and the sound of pine needles hitting metal follows. 

“Not too good, it’s not doing much.” Supergirl reports. “All I’m managing to do is make it look even more festive. There are icicles hanging from some of the branches.”

“Winn, any ideas?” Alex asks.

“Punch it?” Winn says. “I don’t know, I've never had to figure out how to fight a giant tree before.”

The familiar sound of a round ornament rolling makes Alex look up, eyes widening when she realizes there's an ornament the size of a minivan rolling down the street at an alarming speed toward her and Maggie. 

“Mags, we've got to move.” She says urgently. “Go, go, go!” Maggie doesn’t question it and they run together away from its path. Another one drops from the tree and rolls towards them. “Oh, come on.” Alex grumbles. 

Maggie gets out her gun and Alex quickly follows suit. They shoot at the ornament, which isn’t fully round like the first so it wobbles as it rolls. Maggie manages to hit it first and it explodes in a shower of glass shards. They wince when some of the shards hit them, but luckily none dig into their skin. 

To try to keep the tree from aiming ornaments at them again, Alex and Maggie start shooting all of the ornaments and lights they can see. The tree lets out a beastly roar that shakes the ground. 

“I think we made it angry,” Maggie breathes as they dive behind another car to avoid being impaled by larger, sharper pine needles than earlier. 

“Brilliant observation,” Alex remarks. 

She risks looking at the alien and ducks again as more needles go their way. The ground itself seems to creak and groan and they look down in alarm. The end of a giant root comes up and they jump away in time to see the car they had been hiding behind get skewered. 

“Supergirl?” Alex yells into her earpiece. “Try your heat vision.”

“I won't kill it,” Supergirl warns. “It might just make it angrier.”

“That’s a risk we've got to take.” Alex says. “Maggie lets distract it.”

She and Maggie start shooting at the trunk to divert its attention as Kara nears it. Roots come out of the ground, narrowly missing them multiple times.

“Yeah, keep aiming at the lesbians!” Maggie yells. “Real original!” 

“Really?” Alex laughs as she ducks a root. 

Maggie had been teaching her about things, even making her watch shows like Buffy and some weird one called the 100 that they both loved to hate because of its horrendous portrayals of minorities. 

An earsplitting screech erupts from the tree, making them crouch down to get away from the noise and cover their ears. Light erupts from the tree and it takes a minute for Alex to realize it’s not light, it’s fire. She can hear Winn whooping victoriously through the earpiece as she and Maggie stand, eyeing the alien warily. The tree shrinks rapidly and turns into a creature that reminds Alex of Groot, but more human. It falls to its knees and Supergirl flies down, putting out the small fires still burning. 

“She’s a Clavamite.” Supergirl says, picking the alien up bridal style as J’onn and a group of agents rush over. “They're peaceful and live all over the universe. They haven’t come to Earth because they we're not sure they would be welcomed, so this one must be lost and scared.”

“How do we get her back to where she meant to go?” Maggie asks. 

“Um. Let me ask.” Kara speaks fast Kryptonian to the Clavamite, who looks exhausted. “Her ship isn’t far. I’ll take her there and make sure she goes.”

Before J’onn or anyone can protest, she takes off. 

Alex watches her go, and then turns to J’onn. “Well, Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Alex. Now go home.” He orders with a kind smile. 

“You better go home too, J’onn.” Alex says. 

“I will. Enjoy your days off.” He nods to them and then follows the group of agents towards their DEO vehicles. 

It takes a moment for Alex to realize what he's said. “Wait. Days?”

“You all have the rest of the year off, unless there's an emergency. Sawyer, that means you too. I’ll call your boss. Merry Christmas,” he repeats.

“It’s a Christmas miracle.” Maggie says, looking just as shocked as Alex feels. 

Winn runs over, yelling. “Hey! They kicked me out of the mobile command center after we won and told me not to come back until next year. What does that even mean?”  
He stops in front of them, bending over to grasp his knees as he pants. 

“That means we have the next few days off of work.” Alex says as she and Maggie start walking back towards where they left her motorcycle. 

She pulls her phone out of her pocket and makes sure it’s still there and memorizes the fastest route to it. 

“Days off? What do you do on days off?” Winn sounds bewildered. 

“Play videogames or something.” Maggie suggests, grinning when Winn’s face lights up.

“Days off are awesome!” He cheers, and then sobers up when they continue to walk. “How am I getting back to Kara's? I don’t think I can fit on your motorcycle.”

“Touch my motorcycle and die.” Alex threatens, fighting the urge to smile when she sees how terrified Winn is. “You can walk.”

“Oh man,” he whines. “I’m not in shape and Kara's isn’t close.”

“Then wait for James or something,” Maggie says, then frowns. “Wait. Where is James? I thought he was coming."

“He was supposed to.” Alex pulls out her phone and calls him. “Hey, where are you? What? Talk to J’onn tomorrow about it. He might be convinced to reimburse you.” She hangs up a moment later, turning to Winn. “Looks like you and James are walking. One of the pine needles blew out his wheel.”

“Seriously? It’s Christmas!” Winn groans. 

“Call Kara in a bit, I'm sure she’ll be happy to help.” Alex suggests. “Or if Lena's willing to let you geniuses in her car, she might be able to pick you two up.”

Winn pulls out his phone, and then deflates. “I don’t have her number saved on my phone.” Alex wordlessly hands him her phone and he looks at her like she just told him she can turn into a dragon. “You're being nice,” he says slowly.

“It’s Christmas.” That’s all she says for an explanation. 

Winn grins and then calls Lena, immediately starting to explain everything without pausing for a breath. He stops and listens to her answer, his face breaking out into a wide grin.

“Thanks, Lena! I promise we’ll be careful with your car!” Winn says before hanging up. He bounces up and down happily (it’s such a Kara thing to do that Alex does a double take) before continuing walking alongside an amused Maggie and an indifferent looking Alex that takes her phone back. “She said yes!”

“She’s almost as protective of her car as I am my motorcycle. Good luck.” Alex says, watching Winn pale slightly. 

They walk the rest of the way to Alex's motorcycle with Winn silently panicking. 

“Toss me your keys, I'm driving.” Maggie says. Alex frowns but complies.

“What? You never let anyone else drive!” Winn gasps. 

“Maggie knows how to ride a motorcycle,” Alex states. 

“Or… you're whipped.” Winn flinches away from Alex's glare. “Okay, okay! No pain is necessary!” He notices that they're not leaving yet. Despite Alex's toughness, she's loyal to a fault and he knows she enjoys talking to him, even if she pretends to be annoyed half the time. “Lena will be here soon, you can go.”

Maggie puts on her helmet and tosses Alex hers, getting on Alex's bike and revving the engine. She waves to Winn, grinning when her girlfriend’s arms wrap around her waist. Alex switches their earpieces so only she and Maggie can talk so they can hear each other while they're on her motorcycle. 

Maggie decides to go the long way to Kara's to enjoy riding Alex's motorcycle and having her girlfriend close to her like this for longer. On the way, they pass Lena's silver Camaro going the opposite direction. 

“That is a cool car,” Maggie murmurs. 

“I can't wait to see James and Winn get out of it,” Alex says. “It’ll be like a clown car. They're tall and one of them is going to have to go in the backseat.”

“There's a backseat? I thought she would have to make two trips.” 

“It has a tiny backseat but only two doors. I would pay money to see them get in and out of that car,” Alex laughs. 

They pull up in front of Kara's building and park in the spot Alex has practically claimed as hers. Maggie takes Alex's hand after she hands back her keys and they walk inside together. Alex checks the door and is surprised to find it actually locked. Lena must have locked it or something, Kara's terrible at locking her door.

“You do have a key to get into Kara's apartment, right?” Maggie asks. “I don’t have to break out my lock picking skills?”

“I have a key. Wait, lock picking skills?” Alex stares at Maggie, who's grinning at her. “Where did you learn to pick locks? Aren’t you a cop?”

“I’m a detective, Danvers.” Maggie winks at Alex. “I thought it would impress the ladies.”

“Seriously?” Alex snorts. 

“No, I kept losing my keys to my dorm in college. I didn’t want to keep paying for new ones.” Maggie says. 

“Nice. Now show me your skills, Sawyer.” Maggie smirks and pulls a small lock picking kit from her tool belt, making Alex look at her incredulously. “You carry that with your tactical gear?”

Maggie shrugs. “You never know when you might need it, Danvers. It’s come in handy more times than I can count.”

Maggie selects her tools and gets to work on Kara's door. She grins triumphantly when she hears the click and opens the door for Alex, who's gaping at her. 

“That is impressive,” Alex admits. 

Maggie's dimples grow more prominent as she beams at her girlfriend, who blushes. Alex clears her throat and leaves the door unlocked for the others as they head further into Kara's apartment. 

The sound of a soap opera comes from the television, making Alex roll her eyes. “I can't believe he watches those things.”

Alex and Maggie settle on the couch after putting their normal clothes back on, turned towards each other and ignoring the dramatic voices and music. Their foreheads rest against each other and the rest of the world fades away as they lean in and kiss until they hear a familiar “whoosh.” They break apart to see Kara. 

“Hey I’m back!” Kara says cheerfully, still in her Supergirl suit. She notices that and whirls around, changing back into her usual Kara clothes. 

“Hey Kara,” Mon-El greets, not looking away from the television.

“Where’s Lena?” She asks. “I don’t hear her heartbeat here.”

“She’s picking up Winn and James,” Alex says. “James’ tire blew out which is why he wasn’t there with us and Winn needed a ride too.”

“Oh. I hope they're careful, Lena loves her car.” Kara sits on the couch next to her sister. “Should we start Christmas when they get here?”

“If they're up to it, which they probably will be. I know you're probably hungry. Want to order Chinese?” Alex asks.

“Eating Chinese on Christmas?” Kara gasps, “That’s a great idea!”

“You should order, I know you have everyone’s orders memorized.” 

Kara nods and skips over to the kitchen. “I’ll call them! You two relax and enjoy Christmas!”

Lena, James, and Winn arrive a few minutes before the delivery person does. Kara hugs Lena as soon as she walks in, making her girlfriend laugh happily. She kisses Lena until there's a knock at the door. She kisses Lena's nose and rushes over to get their food. Kara leaves Alex to pay the grumpy delivery guy. She makes sure to leave a Kara-sized tip because carrying that much food on Christmas can't be fun.

“Food’s here!” Kara declares. “We can eat and then open presents!”

They eat on the couch, watching a rerun of the Grinch (Mon-El wasn’t happy that he didn’t get to watch the rest of the soap opera’s episode so Kara gave him some of her rice).   
The mood is cheerful as they open their gifts to each other. Lena squirms from where she's sitting next to Kara whenever someone opens a present from her, but they all love the sweaters she's gotten them and put them on right away. 

Mon-El gets a sweater with the words “Merry Christmas ya filthy animal” on it. Lena can tell he isn’t just being polite when he thanks her for the gift. Kara gets one with a sheep on it that says “Fleece Navidad,” which earns her a happy squeal and a kiss from Kara. Winn gets one with Will Ferrell as Buddy the Elf saying “Son of a Nutcracker!” Winn leaps over and hugs Lena, making her freeze before awkwardly patting his back. Alex gets a black sweater that says in big letters “All I want for Christmas is you” and then in slightly smaller letters underneath that it says “to get run over by a reindeer.” 

"It’s so you,” Maggie teases Alex, making Kara laugh. 

Alex shakes her head fondly at her girlfriend and smiles as she thanks Lena. 

Maggie gets a sweater that has a pug with a Santa hat on it that says “Bah Humpug.” 

Alex's smile grows and she elbows her girlfriend. “Just wait until you get my present.”

And last but not least, James gets a sweater with a flying picture of Superman drawn comic book style wearing a Santa hat and says “Be a hero this Christmas.”

James laughs, “I can't wait to show this to Clark, he's going to love this.”

Kara glances at her girlfriend, who seems unsurprised by James’ words. “So you already know Clark is Superman?”

“Lex told me,” Lena admits. “It’s one of the things that helped me figure out that you're Supergirl.”

Kara hums in response and squeezes Lena's hand. “Wait. Do you have a Christmas sweater? You can't be the only one without one.”

Lena laughs when her girlfriend pouts at her. “Yes I do, actually. I can go put it on now.”

Kara grins and kisses Lena before Lena walks towards Kara's room. 

“Where's Lena going?” Alex asks. 

Kara's relieved that her sister no longer sounds suspicious when she asks things like that. “She's going to put on her Christmas sweater!”

Lena comes back a moment later and Winn gasps. “That’s one of the coolest things I've ever seen!”

It’s not exactly a Christmas sweater but in a way, it looks like one. Across the top, there's a row of Stormtrooper helmets, then Star Wars repeated a few times underneath that. Below that is a big Darth Vader helmet in the center with three TIE Fighters on either side of it. Beneath that is another line of Star Wars, then a row of Walkers, then another line of Star War followed by a row of TIE Fighters. 

They finish with their presents, putting them all in paper bags Kara hands out so they can easily take them home later. 

“Guitar time?” Alex asks, taking a sip of her beer. 

“Guitar time,” Kara confirms, smiling brightly. 

Kara runs off to her room and comes back with two guitars. Alex takes two ottomans and pushes them so they're in front of the Christmas tree. She sits on one while Kara sits on the other. Kara hands Alex a guitar.

“Oh man, this is legendary.” Winn says eagerly. “I have never seen them do this but I've heard about it.”

Lena and Maggie move closer to each other on the couch, watching their girlfriends as they tune their guitars. The Danvers sisters look nervous.

“Did you know they can play the guitar?” Lena asks Maggie, who shakes her head. 

“No, I didn’t.” Maggie says. 

“Um, a little background on this before we begin.” Kara says, nervously fidgeting with her glasses. “When I first got to earth, I was bad at controlling my strength. So Eliza made me learn to play the guitar. I broke a lot of strings, but eventually I got the hang of it.” She nudges Alex, who sighs before speaking. 

“When I was younger I had anger issues, so Mom made me learn to play the guitar alongside Kara.” Alex says. “She and Dad made us play for them a lot, especially on holidays so it eventually just became a Danvers family tradition. So we're going to subject you to it because like it or not, you're all family now.”

Alex strums on the guitar a few more times until she's satisfied its tuned properly. She and Kara play in harmony, the tune of “White Christmas.” Lena and Maggie’s jaws drop when their voices join in. It’s enrapturing, how their voices work together in a way that can only come from years of practice. They seem hesitant at first but when they see the awe on their girlfriends’ faces they become more confident. They run through the song, then “Baby It’s Cold Outside” and “Let It Snow.”

Everyone claps for them enthusiastically when they stop. Alex exchanges a look with Kara, who nods.

“Alright,” Alex says. “We have one more song and then we're done.”

Kara stands and sets her guitar on the ottoman. She clears her throat and looks at Alex, who starts playing a song none of them recognize. Kara sings a slow, lower toned song in Kryptonian that pulls at everyone’s emotions. Kara's eyes are closed as she pictures how her birth mother and father used to sing this to her on Krypton. She sings with all of the motion she holds inside, using her happiness during the upbeat parts and then using the pain of losing her planet, of losing everything she had known during the sad, slower parts. The song ends on a beautiful high hopeful note and she opens her eyes. 

Kara blinks the tears from her eyes and notices that everyone else is crying too. Especially Winn, he's practically sobbing while hugging Mon-El, who gives Kara a knowing look. She lets out a shuddering breath and smiles at her girlfriend who's looking at Kara like she hung the stars in the sky just for her. Alex wipes her tears away and sits next to Maggie, snuggling up against her. Kara sits next to Lena, who wraps an arm around her and kisses her forehead. 

“That was beautiful.” Lena murmurs. “What song was that?”

“The closest song I can remember from Krypton that’s Christmas-like.” Kara replies, her voice rough from singing and from her emotions.

“You did great. You both did.” Lena says, looking at Alex.

Maggie playfully bats at Alex's arm. “Hey Danvers, you never mentioned you could sing or play the guitar.”

“You already know I’m good with my fingers, why is that such a surprise?” Alex jokes.

Kara's nose scrunches up, “Ew! Alex!” 

Alex and Maggie burst out laughing, too caught up to notice the pillow flying at them. It hits Alex directly in the head and she looks at her sister with a glint in her eyes.

“This means war.”

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all, folks! :) I did manage to finish it before Christmas! And holy crap it's 42 pages long... and I wrote it in 3 days. Links to pictures of the Christmas sweaters are below if you're interested! Merry Christmas! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!
> 
> Mon-El: https://cdn1.thehunt.com/app/public/system/note_images/398099/note_preview/0c7099322b9cca4a53dd7acfa517b992.jpg
> 
> Winn: https://80stees.imgix.net/s/files/1/0384/0921/products/elf-son-of-a-nutcracker-christmas-sweater.v2.main.jpeg?v=1464357084&auto=format&fit=max&h=1500&w=1500&
> 
> Kara: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/e2/d3/ac/e2d3ac549658c01c8e54c9097f0cf8d0.jpg
> 
> Alex: https://cdn1.thehunt.com/app/public/system/zine_images/4033075/original/5de962f8e06230d1081a89cf64f4b360.jpg
> 
> Maggie: http://www.tipsyelves.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/m/e/men_s-bah-humpug-christmas-sweater.jpg
> 
> James: http://merchoid.pveiw4zwh96ot9z.netdna-cdn.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/10/IMG_0887.jpg
> 
> Lena: http://static.dudeiwantthat.com//img/style/clothing/star-wars-ugly-christmas-19851.jpg


End file.
